


The Starbucks Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, No Smut, Reader-Insert, reader works at starbucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 11:39:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11508660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You work at Starbucks and you've promised yourself to ask out one of the cute regulars who comes in every Saturday during your shift and your best friend Cara will murder you if you don't ask him out. You sometime catch him staring at you but you've finally worked up the courage to talk to him.





	The Starbucks Crush

**Author's Note:**

> The only personalised thing is y/n's name because I didn't want to crowd it with too much y/f/n or y/e/c, sorry if you don't like it

You live in Queens, New York, You’re a sixteen year old girl that nothing interesting ever seems to, you’ve never seen Spiderman or any of the Avengers, you just spend most of your time watching TV and playing video games. You have a shift at Starbucks today which will probably be boring, unless your crush comes in, he’s the only interesting thing happening in your life.

He’s a regular at the Starbucks you work at, he’s pretty cute and you’ve been working up the courage to ask him out, his name is Peter and he’s been coming in for about a month now, but you’re pretty nervous to make a move, If it doesn’t go well you won’t have to talk to him outside of work so there’s no harm in trying right? Next time he comes in you’ve promised yourself (and your best friend) that you’ll work up the courage to talk to him, if you act like an idiot, you’ll never have to see him again outside of work. (you hope)

Today’s a Saturday and he _always_ comes in, but your shift is over in an hour and you haven’t seen him yet. You realised you’ve been building yourself up to do something that you can’t do, the _one day_ he doesn’t come in is the day you decide to ask him out, which is disappointing and your best friend Cara who’ll think you’re making an excuse. When there’s only ten minutes before your shift ends you realise he’s probably not going to come in today which makes you mad at him even though he made no commitment.

There’s now one more customer to serve before you call it a day, a guy with jeans and a leather jacket with hair that looks like he spent hours trying to get the aura of asshole just right, he looks your age but he seems to be pretending to be like twenty two.

“Hi I’m y/n what would you like to day” you say with your retail smile.

“One large coffee filled to the brim – make sure it’s filled to the brim – in a to go cup, two XL cups of extra hot water, double cupped and two raisin bran muffins, microwave them for 17 seconds exactly” said the douchey looking customer who’s look just screamed arrogant prick.

“Okay sir that’ll be $13.90 and can I have your name,” you politely say even though he has the most infuriating order you’ve ever had.

“Richard, and be sure to put your number on the cup” he says with a wink and a gross smile.

You roll your eyes as you go to make his coffee, you ‘accidently’ spell his name Richerd.

“Hey babe you forgot your number,” He says with a sense of entitlement that makes you sick.

“Sorry I’m not interested,” you say with the fakest smile you’ve ever done

“Baby come on you put a heart on the foam you’re obviously into me, no one can resist me,” you hear the door open meaning a new customer has come in.

“Sorry I have other customers to serve” thankful to have an excuse to stop talking to the creep.

You have the biggest smile when you realised it was your crush “Hey Peter, the usual?”

“You remember my name?” He doesn’t seem to make eye contact, you wonder why he is so nervous.

You chuckle, “You’ve been coming in for a month now.”

“Oh right, umm can I have a caramel mocha today,” he says with a nervous smile

“$5.25, Peter are you doing anything tomorrow?” You say with a sudden burst of confidence that you didn’t know was possible

He hands you the money and stutters “N-n-no why?”

“Would you want to see Wonder Woman with me, I’ve heard it’s really good” You’ve already seen it twice but you think it’s the best DC movie yet, I mean anything is better than Batman vs. Superman.

“Like a date?” his face is a bright red.

“If you want it to be” you smirk

While you’re talking to Peter and discussing the details of your date, Peter is adorably nervous but it is ruined when the dickhead from before comes over.

“So you’ll go out with this nerd but not me what the fuck is wrong with you” he said it like I had agreed to actually talk to him outside of my work.

“Look she’s her own person leave her alone, she obviously isn’t interested,” He’s says gaining a seriousness that you didn’t think he’d have.

“Sir please leave the premises if you’re going to be rude.” You say with a voice that can only be described as a mixture of pissed off and polite, you didn’t want your manager to get angry at you for bad customer service.

“Whatever bitch, I’m too good for you.” He gives up trying to get your number and tries to get his pride back, what an ass.

You just ignore him and start making Peter’s drink, if he wants to be an ass he can do it elsewhere, you’re so glad that this doesn’t happen often, you wouldn’t be able to deal

“Sorry about that, we don’t usually have to deal with people like that” You say genuinely apologetic,

 “It’s okay, I’m surprised you managed to be so polite,” he says seemingly impressed with your customer service skills.

“I guess, I like working here so I try not to be too rude to customers” you replied

As you finish Peter’s drink you boldly decided to put your number on it.

“Peter your drinks done”

You notice your co-worker Lily coming in to replace you now that your shift’s done.

“You better call me” You say with a smirk and walked into the back room, and packed up my stuff in the back and I could hear Peter on the phone rambling to someone,

“The most amazing thing that ever happened so I was buying a coffee at Starbucks and then y/n was like hey peter and then she asked me out and then she just left me with her number and it’s amazing I’ve wanted to go out with her for awhile … yes Ned I’m still in the shop … her shift ended and she left … she didn’t hear this, imagine if she did I’d be really embarrassed.” He was out of breath from his rambling, god he was adorable.

You chuckled and waited for Peter to leave before you went out so he wouldn’t realise you’d heard him you realised he’s already texted you.

 

 

I’m not sure if I’m supposed to wait to text you

it’s Peter not a random

Hey, we never said any times for Sunday

 I’ll meet you at the theatre at 5 tomorrow?

It’s down the road from the Starbucks

I’ll meet you there

See ya tomorrow (;

 

You probably seemed really confident to Peter but you were actually incredibly nervous, it’s the first time you’ve taken the lead with dating, granted you’ve barely dated but Peter seemed really sweet.

 

* * *

 

 

It was one hour before your date with Peter and you were getting ready, you were taking fashion advice from one of your closest friends, Cara. You have no idea how things go together, you ended up with jeans and a flannel with a nice beanie, Cara didn’t want you to come on too strong with all of your super hero merch. You don’t actually wear make-up so you save a lot of time getting ready. You went to the bus station to go to the theatre, you’d be a bit early but you would psyche yourself out with nerves if you stayed in your room. The bus ride wasn’t too busy which was nice and the traffic wasn’t that bad. When you reached the cinema and you were 20 minutes early but Peter was already there which means he’s just as nervous as you which was a bit comforting.

 

HELP

what’s up y/n

I went to my date early and he’s already there

I don’t know whether to go up to him or not

rip me

just go up to him

you sure

your both excited for this date

you two obviously like each other

fine but if this turns out really bad your dead

Peter sounds perfect for you, why would I sabotage that?

btw I want every detail when this is over

good luck

ik

thanks Cara

(if I die of embarrassment I’m blaming you tho)

 

You walked up to Peter trying to act confident but probably looking like an idiot. He grinned as he noticed you. He seemed excited to see you which gave you a bit more confidence.

“Hey y/n”

“Hey Peter I have the tickets, you wanna buy some snacks?”

He nodded his head as you made your way to the merch stand you ended up buying a large popcorn and some soft drinks. He insisted to pay because you bought the tickets and you sat in the middle of the theatre.

As you watched the movie you noticed Peter was staring at your hand, he thought you weren’t looking, he was obviously debating whether to grab it so you did it for him, slyly you grabbed his hand you were proud of yourself for being so smooth, usually you’re a pile of nerves.

 

* * *

 

 

After the movie you both headed outside, you really liked Peter and were figuring out whether or not to ask if he wanted so taco bell for dinner since it was pretty late you were pretty hungry.

“Peter do you wanna grab something to eat, there’s a Taco Bell around the corner, if you don’t want to that’s fine, wait nevermind that’s okay, I uh-" you ramble when Peter interrupts you,“y/n I’m hungry too, let’s go”

As you and Peter made your way to Taco Bell you impressed him with your knowledge of the DC universe, you loved super heroes and DC was the only big superhero universe and you were pretty obsessed. He was actually the only one who matched your knowledge of the dccu.

After you finished your burritos you started to walk to the bus stop together, you really didn’t want the night to end, Peter was a lot of fun to hang out with.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” you kicked yourself for using such a cheesy line.

You couldn’t help but glance down at his lips and back at his eyes, you really hope you aren’t blushing too noticeably, as you put your arms his neck, his face goes completely red. You looked at his lips for what seemed like hours before you went in for the kiss. He seemed to be really surprised at first not expecting it even though you made it really obvious but leaned into it after a few seconds. It was gentle and perfect just like Peter but you wish it lasted longer, he was a really good kisser.

Lost for words you let go of him with a huge grin on your face, “wow”

He got really self-conscious when he said, “Is that a bad wow, I did something wrong, I’m _really_ sorry. I understand if you never want to see -”

“No, it’s just, you’re a really good kisser” you chuckled as you cut him off, “we should do this again sometime.”

“Y-ye-yeah,” he looked at you with pure wonder.

Interrupting the really cheesy moment your bus showed up,

“That’s my cue, see you Peter,” you waved goodbye and kissed his cheek as you got on the bus.

As soon as you got on bus you texted Cara to unload about your amazing date.

**Author's Note:**

> I also have a twitter if anyone is interested  
> Thanks for reading
> 
> https://twitter.com/Androgari


End file.
